


how we fall apart

by endlesslytea



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, how i think blake left, i swear this is the last angst im writting it makes me too sad, mention of blood and injury, takes place during the fall of beacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesslytea/pseuds/endlesslytea
Summary: Beacon's students lost everything during the battle. But they only learn about it afterwards, when the damage has already been done, and the fear is still with them.(I really don't know how to write summaries)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Nora Valkyrie, Blake Belladonna & Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	how we fall apart

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for so long, I'm happy to finally share it here! Even if it hurted to write, from now on I will only write fluff

Blake's arms trembled as she ran away from the place that used to be the cafeteria. Thousands of experiences had taken place there, joyful breakfasts, friendly fights, dinners with laughs and stories. But the last experience was only blood and tears.

Yang's body was heavy, and the blood made everything more slippery. Blake looked at her. She was pale, very pale. And her arm...

She looked back as she ran holding her partner. Adam didn't seem to be following them, but Blake wasn't taking any chances.

She was shaking. Not only because of fear, but because of the pain that the wound in her abdomen caused her. Her legs, her arms, every part of her body seemed to be shaking, and Yang was very heavy. But she couldn't stop.

"Blake! Yang!" Someone shouted in the distance. She couldn't tell who it was and her heart started beating even faster. She had to ran faster.

But she couldn't.

Blake collapsed on the ground, trying to protect Yang with her own body. With what strength she had left, she took her weapon and raised it, protecting her partner from whoever had followed them.

She heard a gasp.

"We need help! Please, we need a doctor!" She heard the voice again, and this time she identify it. Nora and Ren came running, and quickly laid Blake and Yang on the floor. Blake didn't fight them now that she knew it were her friends, but if it had been the enemy, if it had been Adam...

The faunus girl didn't quite understand what they were doing, she felt her head spinning, but then Nora pressed on her wound, and her scream got mixed with all the others. Nora and Ren were also shouting at each other, and shouting to others.

When she looked at Yang again, her arm was bandaged, but it was still bleeding, and she was very pale.

"What happened?" Shouted a new person approaching.

"We don't know, Weiss, we just found them!" Said Nora, it sounded like she was crying.

"We need to get Yang to a hospital right now." Said Ren stepping away from the blonde girl.

There was a silence. Blake crawled on the ground trying to get close to her partner.

"Is she going to be okay?" Weiss voice sounded broken. There was no answer.

Blake sobbed.

"I'm sorry." She murmured, her eyes blurred with tears. She stretched her hand to take Yang's. The only hand she had left. "I'm so sorry"

Another person came, but Blake didn't had the strength to try and figure out who it's was.

"Yang" she cried.

 _I'm sorry._  
_I'm sorry._  
_I'm sorry..._

She opened her eyes startled and confused. She was in a small bed, with strange sounds around her. The first thing she felt was a prickle of pain in her abdomen, and her heart beating fast.

Blake raised her head and looked around. She was in a hospital. There were two other beds in her room, both seemed to have been used, but they were now empty. Outside there were sounds footsteps and screams.

No, no screams. _Crying._

She tried to get up, but the pain in her abdomen made her fall back to bed.

She took a deep breath while closing her eyes, and tried to push the pain.

_Don't feel it, don't feel it, don't feel it..._

She looked down to see herself: her clothes were torn and covered in blood, her wound was bandaged and Blake was sure that it had been sewed. It didn't hurt as much as before, but _hell_ , it still _hurted_. Adam had done that, in Beacon...

_Yang._

This time the pain didn't matter. She got up from the bed and pull off the needles from her arm. Her gaze clouded, and she had to lean on the bed so as not to fall.

Before she could move again, someone entered her room.

"Blake! You awake!" Said Nora with a smile, her eyes were red and full of tears. "Wait, you have to go back to the bed..."

"Where's Yang?" 

"Blake..."

"Where is Yang?" This time she said it slowly, despair in his voice.

"Blake, please..." 

_Fine._

Blake pushed Nora and left the room. The hospital corridor was full of students and doctors. There were screams, and cries, but Blake remained focused. She had to find Yang.

She went to the room in front theirs, Nora following her behind, _begging_ her to go back to bed.

In the room there were also three beds, all occupied. In one of them the sheet covered a person completely.

_Don't think about it, don't think about it, find Yang, you need to find Yang._

She went to the next room. There were people she remembered seeing, classmates and students from other years, but not Yang.

"Blake, wait!" Nora took her arms to stop her. They looked in the eyes for some seconds, and then the redhead sigh. "Here."

She led her to the end of the hall, to a room from which doctors and a blond man Blake couldn’t recognize were coming out.

It also had three beds, one was empty, in other was Ruby, and in the last...

"Yang..." Cried Blake while approaching the bed. She was breathing slowly, but she was _breathing._

Her right arm, however, was gone.

"She lost a lot of blood, and her arm... " Said Nora. "But she is going to be okay."

Blake nodded slowly. She felt her throat hurt.

She turned to see her lider. "What happened to Ruby?" 

Nora sighed, there was something strange with her voice. "We... don't know. Qrow found her on the top of the CCT tower unconscious with..."

The girl stopped talking and hugged herself.

"Nora." Said Blake getting closer. "What's wrong?"

Nora didn't look at her.

"Pyrra is _dead_."

The faunus girl felt her heart stop. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but all that came out was a cry.

She finally closed distance to hug her friend, and they stayed like that for a moment while they cried. Nora wiped her tears.

"Ren is with Jaune now. They are both fine but..."

"Blake!" 

They separated and looked at the door, but before Blake could do anything, Weiss jumped to hug her. "Thank the gods you are awake! I went to your room but you weren't there and i thought... I thought you..."

"I'm fine." Said Blake breaking the hug. "Are you okay?"

Weiss looked at her, tears going down her face. The answer was _no_.

"Miss Schnee, your father is waiting for you." Said a woman behind them.

"I said I was going!" Screamed Weiss, and looked at Blake one more time. "I..."

"I know."

"I tell him I'm staying, okay? I'll be right back."

But she wouldn’t, although neither of them knew that.

Nora left to see her team. What was _left_ of her team, leaving Blake alone with hers.

Her throat hurted so much that she felt she was losing her voice.

Someone entered the room. Blake thought it was Weiss, but the voice that spoke wasn't hers.

"Blake Belladonna, right?" She turned and found herself facing a tall blond man. Despite never having seen him, she knew who it was.

"Yeah."

"I'm Taiyang, Ruby and Yang's father.”

"I know. They talk about you."

He made a noise that could have been a laugh, but he was crying.

"They are going to be fine. They have to be."

He walked to Ruby, and removed the hair from her eyes with a shaking hand.

"What happened with Beacon?" Asked Blake, not really knowing if she wanted to hear the answer.

Tai wasn't sure what answer to give either.

"The entire city was evacuated. There are Grimm everywhere, and the tower felt. All communications are down."

Someone started crying in the hallway. Blake knew what kind of cry it was.

“Cinder Fall escaped, also did the White Fang." He continued, but then sight. " _Mostly_."

“Mostly? What do you mean?"

He sat in Ruby’s bed and looked at the floor. “Police says that some members of the White Fang have been seen around the hospital. Included Adam Taurus".

Blake almost choked.

"W-what?"

Tai shook his shoulders. He didn't know what his words meant.

"They said they don't seem to be approaching, but the clashes to catch him failed. It's as if they were _waiting_ for something."

Waiting something. Waiting for _Blake_.

"I have to go." She said while stepping away.

"What?"

"They are here for me! This is all my fault... I should have never..."

She looked at Yang. At her arm.

"I'm so sorry."

"Wait!" Said Tai, but the girl was already gone.

Blake ran though the hallways. She saw Nora, Ren and Jaune crying in a corner, a hole in the wall next to them, and Jaune's hand bleeding. He heard the sound of a helicopter leaving, and wondered where Weiss was.

"Blake!" She heard. Sun's voice trying to reach her, but she didn't stop.

It was all her fault. 

She left the hospital and ran. She ran, she escaped, she went as far as she could.

As she always did.


End file.
